Sith Triumvirate
The Sith Triumvirate was an alliance formed between the Sith Brotherhood, Shadow of the Sith, and Order of the Sith Lords. The Triumvirate was distinguishable from a previous organization of the same name, which operated nearly four thousand years prior. Much like the Triumvirate that was responsible for the First Jedi Purge, however, the new Sith Triumvirate was formed from these three groups with the sole purpose of eliminating their primary enemy: the Jedi Order. Combined, they began a new Jedi Purge that would sweep across the galaxy. History Leadership and Origins The Triumvirate was led by three joint Sith Lords: Darth Trayus, Darth Terris, and Darth Odium. These three were all strong followers of the ways of the Sith, and devout enemies to the Jedi Order. During each of their rise to power, these Sith Lords became well versed in the ways of the dark side, and each gathered their own following and developed into powerful enemies of the Jedi themselves. Darth Trayus, Lord of Betrayal Darth Trayus, before his fall to the dark side, was a Jedi Master named Cadden Blackthorne. Cadden was a combat-focused Jedi, prone to tendacies to pursue violent actions over diplomatic solutions, to the degree that he was widely considered a Gray Jedi, and always teetering on the edge of the dark side. He was the teacher to Zan Fyar, who later became an infamous Sith Lord and important figure in the Crimson Empire. Together, they lead a crusade against both Sivter and the Jedi Order. All that joined them succumbed to the dark side. Cadden was denied the opportunity to hunt down Sivter by the Kora Jedi Council, and through his subsequent actions was cast out of the Jedi Order. He questioned his beliefs in the gray philosophy, at this point, and chose, with the barely-subtle pushings of Rahk'neqah, the Nomad Soul, a much darker path to exact his revenge. He began searching for answers, finding (and using) the Soulblade, the Nomad Soul's tomb, an ancient Sith army on Morazis and a cryogenically-frozen army in the Udine System. Eventually, he came to Shadow Imperium territory, unofficially ruled by his enemy Ilan Garuda, and fought his way to the Imperium's capital. Overpowered by the allure of the dark side, he slew Garuda, and officially took on the title of '''Lord of Betrayal', having been betrayed by the Jedi, and ready to betray in turn. He later attained the title of headmaster of both the Testria Sith Temple and the Dromund Kaas temple (the latter of which he passed on to another), both of which were able to hold any students willing to fight for the cause of the Sith: to destroy the Jedi. Darth Terris, Lord of Terror Darth Odium, Lord of Hatred In the wake of the aftermath that was the Battle of Onderon, Jerik Blackthorne went on a self-righteous quest to annihilate the dark side wherever it resided. This quest, however, pared with his hatred for Sivter's actions against his grandfather, drove him down the very path he sought to eradicate. Given the blade that murdered his grandfather, Jerik kept it close as a constant reminder of what he was seeking to do. However, his hatred fueled his quest, and the dark side eventually overtook him, and he began to lose focus on his task, thanks in part to his master's (and, later, to preserve their belief's, mentor's) teachings. Now known as Darth Odium, he waged war on the area of space surrounding the Ronu System; small, out of the way pockets that held no official standing on galactic politics. Save for one world, with which he was able to build the Order's fleet. When he became the third member of the Triumvirate, his brutality and strength were something noted by Trayus (who became blind to the fact that it was his own son), and was often sent out on enforcement and militaristic missions in which Trayus could not be involved. Betrayal, Terror, and Hatred The Jedi Purge Military The Sith Triumvirate had no formal military, to speak of. Its military might was divided amongst the three participating Sith organizations. The Sith Brotherhood utilized the Crimson Empire's assets, the Shadow of the Sith used its military might from the Pravus Imperium, and the Order of the Sith Lords continued to use its small resources, in order to remain as undetectable as possible. Additional details may be found at the appropriate articles. Member Worlds and Key Locations Like their military, the worlds and other locations that made up the Triumvirate was determinant upon what the individual organizations held on their own accord. Category:Sith Organisations Category:Sith Triumvirate Category:Secret Societies